TMNT: The Heart of Dreams
by Pockydragon27
Summary: This is just a oneshot of a girl named Anya who has no memories of who she is and is found by the turtles. A girl with snow-white hair stands amid the rooftops trying to remember a hidden past, while a ninja lurks not far away, a katana wearing green ninja.


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, only Anya, sadness.

The Cherryblossom of New York City

By: Pockydragon27

The world around me voiced its existence in a loud din, New York City had never been known for being quiet. But, its sound never reached me, my mind wasn't in New York, it was back in that sepia world called memory. I had felt something scratching in the back of my thoughts trying to get free, without hesitation I grasped it and pulled it into consciousness. But the wall had other plans trying to pull it back into the oblivion that was my memories, I strained to hold onto it feeling my body ache and my head pound, I clenched my fists feeling my body weaken against the wall inside me, and I swear I could taste blood.

Then I felt it, the memory seeped over me in soft, gentle waves. I slowly opened my eyes to a light high above me burning in the east, water surrounded me, but I didn't sink into it, I was standing on a pond. Bells sounded from the Shinto temple over the hills, and upon looking up my eyes beheld the pure, silent beauty of the blooming cherry blossoms. I smiled with wide eyes, _I know this place; it's the Kaiji Temple. _The wind danced around me pulling my attention with it. I felt it tug at me whispering my name and tangling my long, white hair. I closed my eyes letting it swirl around me and kiss my skin. Then I felt a light touch on my arm, the wind had shaken petals from the Sakura trees. Smiling I lifted my arms before me feeling the petals fall like snow and covering me in their sweet scent.

"Anya?" The bond shattered and I once again opened my eyes and heard the Big Apple around me, my arms still outstretched and reaching but for the skyline of a midnight New York City instead of pink petals. I lowered my arms and looked at my white hands, the memory began to fade but I smiled, I had gotten one back.

"Anya, what are you doing?" I gasped loudly as I turned towards the voice right beside me, the movement made me lose my footing on the ledge of the building I stood on. But instead of plummeting through the night air to the paved streets below, I felt a pair of strong, green arms wrap around my waist and pull my back to the safety of the rooftop. I was suddenly in his arms, securely bound by what felt like unbreakable bonds. I breathed heavily for a few moments before realizing he was still holding me, suddenly making it impossible to breathe altogether.

I looked nervously up into his face and met eyes that were filled with concern. "Anya, are you alright?" he asked as his eyes roved over me making sure I wasn't hurt. "I'm fine," I replied smiling. Leo gently placed me on my feet and stood in front of me. His eyes now grew angry and my smile became sheepish. "Then would you mind telling me exactly what you were doing on that ledge with your eyes closed?" He asked with narrowed eyes. I ducked my head a little; Leo's calm and even voice was way scarier than Raph's loud and angry shouts. "Uh…I was…just trying to-" "Remember?" I looked at his plastron and smiled a little, feeling my shoulders relax and breathing out a sigh. "Yeah." His hand cupped my chin lifting it so I that I looked once more into his eyes, they had softened and the look in them sent my heart pounding in my chest. "I'm happy you're starting to get it back, but just take it easy alright? You just got better and we're worried you're going to push yourself until you get sick again." "Hey, my immune system isn't that bad." He raised one of his eye ridges and smirked at me in disbelief. Again my white head ducked in submission. "Okay it is that bad, but if I live to be nineteen then you won't have to worry about me being sick anymore." His eyes closed as he chuckled, they opened again. "Anya, you could be indestructible and we'd still worry about you, your clumsiness is now considered legend."

His face takes on a confused expression as his hand touches the top of my head and plucks something that he holds between his three fingers, a pink Sakura petal. He looks at me in confusion, but I only stare at it in amazement. His eyes ask a question, but I only shrug. He let it go and we watch the winter breeze take it into the multitude of city lights. I stare after it a little longer as Leo suddenly takes my hand surprising me back into his presence, which so easily blends into the night. "Come on, we better head back before Mikey sends out a search for you to make dinner." I stare up at him with wide eyes as we walk across the frozen rooftops, butterflies stirring up inside me. But the warmth of his hand around mine makes a shy smile cross my face and a deep blush bloom in my cheeks, staving off even the coldest winter wind.

(Leo's POV)

I couldn't stop myself from glancing back at her every few minutes, her eyes were downcast and a soft pink playing across her cheeks. _Good gosh she's cute when she blushes. Focus! You're a ninja, how can you protect her if you get distracted just at the sight of her. _But the wind didn't help as it blew through her curling, white hair. And I thought I caught the faintest scent of Cherryblossoms in the clear, winter air.


End file.
